


城门日常短篇集

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 3





	1. 坏心眼

** 城之内视角 **

洗完了澡，顶着被擦乱的一头短发走到床边，她打开抽屉拿出吹风机刚要走，又回过头盯住了我。

我正在查看着手机信箱邮件。

好像都是些无关紧要的事。

“城之内医生，现在不忙吧？”

“嗯？——”

我抬头看她。 

这个站在床边的高个子，正想把吹风机往我手里塞。

“帮我吹一下？”

“怎么？...”

“累了啊——”

她举起右手，在我眼前晃了晃。

我脸上一阵热感。

“自己吹！”

想把她一把推开，却反而被抓住了手。她相当迅速地跨上床来，坐到了我面前。

“头发还湿着呢...别到床上来啊你”

“擦过了，没事。”

“突然这是...干嘛？”

“没什么啊，就是有点累了”

“？...”

她突如其来的想法背后常常有其他目的。毕竟...类似的事情发生过不少次。

所以我反复确认着，她是不是又有什么坏心眼。

“啊啦帮我一下嘛！很公平啊、我刚刚不是都帮你——呜啊！”

“...话太多了，大门さん。”

我双手捏起她脸颊，把那脑袋往自己这边扯了扯。

看她那个耍赖的样子我就知道，猜测和争论都没有意义了。

这家伙一旦想做什么，歪理总是一个接一个。

“...过来，我帮你吹”

不过她那些借口，总把我拉回到之前的火热。 

我尽量表现的冷漠，脸颊却不受控制地升温。

“简单吹吹，一会儿去放好。不然在床上用电吹风很危险的”

“嗯，我知道。”

打开了开关，耳边多了一份轰鸣。

和我厚实的发质不一样，她的头发又细又软，刚刚吹干一些，摸起来顺滑极了。

所以每次把手伸进她发间都几乎是下意识地去揉——

眼前突然出现了刚刚的凌乱场景。

等等，我在想什么啊...

都怪这家伙！

我“啪”的轻拍了一下眼前的脑袋。

“？”

她抬头，满眼疑惑。

“...没事，让你侧过来。我怕说话你听不见——”

“喔——”

乖乖地偏了偏头。

吹风机在耳边轰隆隆直吵。

啊啦，她的耳朵。

这么看还真是小巧。平时被头发遮着，都不怎么注意。记忆里暴露在我眼前的都是泛红的耳垂，大概是被我——

怎么又开始！...

啊这人...烦死了！

“啪”。

又是一下。

“什——么——”

她倒是已经懂了似的，觉得我是提醒她换个方向。 

想抬头，却被我摁住了脑袋。

“我说——头低一点——后面还没吹好”

抬高了音量。

真庆幸有这噪声，能稍稍遮掩一下自己的心虚。

“...”

唔唔哝哝的声音不知道说了什么，但是乖乖低下了头。

后颈的发比两侧短的多，吹的很快。可她低的太过，我的手刚拨了拨头发，就看到后肩t恤里若隐若现的红痕。啊对，这应该是刚刚——

不不不...城之内！

我这是怎么了...

啊反正...都怪她！

“啪”的一声。

这次是给了她后背一掌。

“干嘛老拍我！”

她犟着抬起了头。

“我想说...吹好了。”

我摁下了开关。突然安静。

“哦...好。多谢。”

她盘着腿对面坐着，接下了我手里的吹风。却不起身，反而以一种极为吃力的姿势歪着身子伸手拔下了插头，把吹风机放到一旁。

全程，都疑惑地盯着我。

简直要看穿我了。

“怎么？起来去放好啊...”

我扭过身去躲她的视线，想顺便下床收好吹风机。

“等会儿——让它凉一凉。”

被她拽住了。

我回过头。那眼神还是直勾勾。

“看我干嘛？...”

盯着我，越凑越近。

“啾”的一声。不由分说。

诶？...

她没管我的愣神，伸过脑袋在我唇上再点一下。

“等下...大门さん！”

“城之内看起来，也需要凉一凉”

她看看我。

“...什么——”

她凑上来，又啄一次。

这次是耳后。

“你起来...刚刚不是都——”

我费了好大劲才把她从我身上掰开。

“嘛...刚才是刚才咯”

“你不是说累——”

“多亏城之内给我按摩了”

“诶？”

“这里——”

指了指脑袋。

“啊对，还有后背呢”

她挑了挑眉。

“我那是提醒你——”

“明明说话也可以听的见啊～干嘛老拍我”

“...谁知道你能听见...”

看着渐渐哑口无言的我，她扬了扬嘴角。

“我还听到了点其他的”

“？”

“城之内心里的想法——”

“哪有什么想法!...”

“听错了么——”

视线停在了我的嘴唇。

“不。我是不会听错的。”

“唔～”

已经不给我说话的机会了。

所以这次的坏心眼，该算给谁呢。

(完)

  



	2. 开不了口

** 城之内视角 **

大门喝多了。

从电话里听的出来。

“城之内医生~”

她活泼的语气，全然不似平时。

“...你还好吧。”

我对她这呼之欲出的主动，总会莫名紧张。

每每这种时候，我总喜欢用严肃来掩盖内心。

“城之内医生...”

她不理会，只一个劲的唤我。

“嗯，我在呢。”

“喜...”

“啊？”

“嗝”

这...喝不少啊。

“还没回去？”

“听我说！”

“好好，你说。”

如果现在在她身边，我一定会录下来吧。

这幅样子，想想就有趣。

回看的话，一定会像看小舞小时候的视频那样好笑。

“我啊，最喜欢城之内了～”

被她突然打破我的想象，空气凝固了几秒。

“诶？”

我倒吸一口气。

虽然，但是...平时，呃...

很少很少，不，几乎不说这种话的！

我更慌了。

嘴角却在忍不住上扬。

“嗯，我知道...”

我在说什么...

要给点回应才对吧？

“我也是。”

我压低了声音，小心回复。

“城之内也是？也是什么啊？！谁要听...等下”

哈？

听到了出租车关门的声音。

“...给我开个门啦”

“开门？...你在和谁说——”

「鈴鈴鈴！」

不等我问完，门铃都快被按坏了。

我一个跃起。

难道她？...

冲到门前看了看，果然。

门轻轻一开，她整个人柔柔地往我身上一瘫。

“大門さん你怎么——”

“我回来咯——呼...”

“......欢迎回来。”

我动弹不得，只能揉了揉她的头发。

“还是那么任性啊，说回来就回来了。”

我轻轻说着。

被她这么抱着，两个人都停在玄关。

“不是任性喔...我是真的喜欢...”

“诶？”

“喜欢城之内。很喜欢。”

“...”

哪有在回答我的问题嘛。

不过她的斩钉截铁，倒是给了我一点勇气。

偶尔说一下...也没关系的吧？

“我...我也...”

“哼嗯...” 

她把头往我肩上埋了埋，发出一声乖巧的闷哼。

“我也最喜欢你啊，大門さん”

悄悄凑到她耳边，这么说了。

期待她醒时仍会记得。

又最好...不要记得。

脸颊两侧，渐热。

(完)


End file.
